particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sint Pietereiland
Sint Pietereiland is one of Saridan's five provinces. It holds the distinction of being the only province in the world that has a predominately ethnic-Iftgoerroon majority at nearly 57%. The predominance of the Iftgoerroon in the province, and the relative seclusion of the island has lead to a slightly different culture and very different political opinions than those found on the mainland of Saridan. Geography Climate Sint Pietereiland has the moist, hot climate typical of tropical regions given that a portion of it lies on the Equator and the remaining portions of the Island lie within 4 degrees. The hottest month is January, with an average high at of 31 °C (88 °F) and an average low of 23 °C (73 °F). Average July temperatures range between 20 and 28 °C (68 and 82 °F). From June to September there is virtually no rain but high humidity but rain remains steady and plentiful during most of the rest of the year. The plentiful rainfall is caused by the condensation of moist air resulting from the meeting, directly off the coast, of the cold currents from the south and the warm currents from the north. Demographics The Island State of Sint Pietereiland is a unique demografically as it is the only State in the world to have an Iftgörroonen majority. ''Duntrekkers that migrated from mainland Saridan form the second largest group, although they might lose that status soon as foreign migrants pursuing wealth see Sint Pietereiland as a dream new home flocking to the island in massive numbers. '''57%-' Iftgörroonen 24%- '[[Duntrekkers|''Duntrekkers]] '2%- '''Kyo'' '''17%- ''Other'' Economy Sint Pietereiland is the wealthiest Staat(state) of Saridan and one of the richest on all of Terra as it makes for roughly 42% of Saridan's GDP. Tourism and other branches of the Service Sector are the main engine of the island's economic growth with Agriculture(Tea growing) and small industry making for the rest of its income. Maatspolies(large corporations that form de facto ''monopolies over various economic sectors through law loopholes) have control over most of the Staat's economy thus creating a typical corporate work hierarchy that is not very prevalent around the rest of the world. The Island's inhabitants are known for their punctuality and diligence that according to many economic experts has made it very wealthy and modern. '''Class Divide and Income Inequality' Income inequality is a serious issue on Sint Pietereiland, its inhabitants are heavily divided and class-based segregation is widespread in the real estate industry. Rich people usually inhabit horrendously expensive counties in the vicinity of large cities such as Pietersburg and Klaus or live in large sky-rise apartments inside these cities. Poorer inhabitants live in the mountainous central Sint Pietereiland where they work on corporate-owned tea plantations. While the poorer Sint Pietereilanders are still realtively rich in comparision with most of the mainland inhabitants, they are very poor in comparision with the island's higher class which often takes part in steering the country's economy. Culture Sint Pietereiland is one of the most multicultural states on Terra mainly due to its unique demographics. There are many minorities on the island and even more racially mixed inhabitants(the Iftgörroonen) ''who combine many cultures in their private lives often being bilingual. Unlike it is with wealth, cultures and naionalities do not divide the predominantly cosmopolitan island's population. Mainland Saridanis often call Sint Pietereiland a "Culture Melting Pot" as it is the only state of the country to not have a ''Duntrekker ''majority(note: Duntrekkers make for only 24% of the island's population). Moreover Sint Pietereiland's Duntrekkers have mainly forsaken the traditional way of living in a Duntrekker way and moved to Saridan's most modernized state pursuing civilization. Most migrants to the island know the Serdijaner Duntreekans language and speak it alongside their native language/s. It is the State's official language and is widely used for all purposes.Minority languages are mainly used in special districts like Pieteresburg's Kyotown and in private conversations between family members and friends. In recent years Sint Pietereilanders have been increasingly interested in studying foreign languages, Kyo is the most popular, ''Euphitriens-canrillaişe ''second and ''Luthorian third. Political Beliefs Sint Pietereiland has been a safe state under the Saridani Liberal Front/Lindenist Union's control for nearly a half of the 39th century and is still nowadays. The island is tighly tied to Lindenism which was developed by one of its inhabitants, Klaus Van Der Linden. However due to the extremely mixed demographics there are all sorts of diffrent beliefs common on the island making it extremely hard to predict what the island's politically apathetic population believes in. Category:Geography of Saridan